


Too Hot To Sleep

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fans, Fluff, Late Night Texting, M/M, Rated T for language, Summer, Texting, sweating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Scottie attempts to sleep but, the summer heat just won't allow it. So, he texts a certain someone.





	Too Hot To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> It's been getting hotter here so- I thought this up- Enjoy! :)

Scottie groaned, laying uncovered on his bed, blanket having been long tossed off him. It was blazing hot recently and despite having on only boxers and a tanktop with a box fan on full blast, Scottie was still sweating profusely. He couldn't sleep either, the heat just wouldn't allow it. Scottie just groaned and shifted again, clothes clinging to his sweaty body.

Scottie grabbed his phone and opened the messaging app.

Scottie: Hey, you up?

Leonard was in his own bedroom, currently, not much better than Scottie. He was wearing only boxers, covers tossed to the side with a standing fan blowing air onto him. He grabbed his phone when he heard a ding.

Leonard: Yeah. 

Scottie: I can't sleep. This heat wave is brutal. 

Leonard: Same here. Even wearing just boxers and a fan still isn't enough.

Scottie: Oh, just boxers? Send a pic ;) 

Leonard rolled his eyes, taking a photo of something and sent it.  
"Did he actually...?" Scottie mumbled but, chuckled when he actually see it. 

Leonard: *photo of a scarred hand giving the bird* Fuck off- 

Scottie: Sorry, I couldn't resist- xD

Leonard: Any opportunity for a dick pic and you go for it, you horny little fuck.

Scottie: You're not much better, you know? Constantly asking me to 'join you' in the shower.

Leonard: Nothing with some good, clean fun, am I right?

Scottie: UGH- You're the worst, sometimes.

Leonard: I can practically hear the eye roll from here.

Scottie: Fuck you.

Leonard: Not in this heat. ;P

Scottie: Ugh- At this point, I should just fill my bathtub with ice and sleep in that.

Leonard: Someone might steal your kidney, then! D:

Scottie: Shit, youre right! o_o

Leonard chuckled to himself, this man across the street was a complete dork. But, he loved him, nonetheless.

Leonard: It's crazy how sweaty I am-

Scottie: You act like I'm not sweating to death over here- 

Leonard: To death? I highly doubt that-

Scottie: I might be nothing but bones in the morning if this keeps up-

Leonard: Oh please. 

Scottie: It's too hot. I wanna die.

Leonard: I'd kill you but, that requires me to actually get up.

Scottie: Well, shit-

The pair banter continued until the sun began to rise.

Scottie: wow, it's morning-

Leonard: and, look, you didn't die-

Scottie: shit, youre right-

Scottie: I'm gonna take a shower and then come bug you-

Leonard: I should do the same then. You can...join me, if you want. ;)

Scottie: Oh, Geez- =_="

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos really make my day!


End file.
